


Second Interlude

by CalicoThunder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance, M/M, PINING KEITH, Season 3 Canon Compliant, the newest bonding moment but klancified, this boy is so in love smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoThunder/pseuds/CalicoThunder
Summary: Keith doesn't know what to think when Lance walks into his room, but he sure as hell knows what to think once he leaves it.My personal take on what Keith was thinking as Lance talked to him about the Lion swap post-Shiro's return.





	Second Interlude

Keith’s jacket bears the weight of  _ everything _ , proven by the clamorous knock it makes when it falls onto the hook by his door. 

_ That  _ was  _ the door,  _ Keith realizes by the second knock. 

“Yeah.” He says, meaning  _ how can I help,  _ thinking  _ Shiro needs something.  _

Surprise comes all too easy when Lance walks through the door. Keith drinks in the sight of the Blue-  _ Red? _ \- Paladin and telltale apprehension coils in his ribcage. 

“Hey man, I just wanted to talk with you because… well, because I’ve been worrying about something.”

“Must really be bothering you if you’re coming to talk to me.” He says, meaning  _ at least we’re not arguing. I’d do anything to have you seek me out more often.  _

“Well, I mean, you’re the leader now, right?”

“I guess.” He says, meaning  _ don’t remind me. Remember it’s not what I wanted, I told him I wasn’t ready- and look where we are now.  _

“I been doing some math. With Shiro back that makes six Paladins, but there are only five Lions, and if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many.” 

Keith fights to not think about how he wishes he could pinky swear to Lance that everything will be okay. “Solid math.” He says instead, meaning  _ I don’t know where you’re going with this but I sure as hell don’t like it, what happened to the upbeat ninja sharpshooter-  _

“Look, when Shiro takes over the Black Lion, you’re gonna want your Red Lion back. If I get a Lion, that means I’d have to take Blue from Allura. But she’s progressed a lot faster than any of us did. She might even be able to unlock powers we don’t know of.” 

“That’s true.” He says, meaning  _ is that supposed to mean something? And are you saying you don’t? Do you want me to tell you you’re wrong?  _

“So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.” 

“What are you talking about?” He says, meaning  _ is this a fucking joke? You think I’d let you leave like that? There’s no way in hell you’re stepping away- this team needs you. I need you. How fast would Lotor have killed us if you hadn’t rationalized me? How many pieces of cosmic dust, over how many realities, would Voltron span when crushed by my ignorance?  _

“This isn’t a participation game, this is war. And you want your best soldiers on the front lines.” 

“Stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out.”  He says, meaning _stop._ _Just stop. You are my best soldier. You can’t sell yourself short after building yourself up for so long, with that stupid cocksure grin and the jut of your hip, or the way you hold your gun when you save someone’s life. If you don’t think that’s the best a soldier can do, then your expectations are frighteningly high, Lance-_

“Okay. Thanks.” Lance says after a pregnant, lopsided pause. His spirit is as low as his frown as he sulks to the door, hands in his pockets. 

Keith blinks hard and exhales, meaning  _ great. Now you’ve ruined your shot. He doesn’t believe you- make him feel better. Lance saves you every day of your life just by being here, the least you can do is try to make him smile.  _

“And Lance...? Leave the math to Pidge.” 

Meaning,  _ if I’m lucky, one day I’ll hold you and tell you just how much you’re worth. Nothing can compare to the wealth of your smile. And you’ll kiss me and I’ll kiss you, and there’ll be less loss of life and more gain of it. One day, we’ll be partners. Each other’s right hand man.  _

Maybe Lance’s little smile means  _ thanks for trying.  _

Or maybe, just maybe, it means  _ I hope one day comes soon.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie. This season owns my ass. There was so many awesome moments it was hard to find a place to write something about Klance, so I did this. 
> 
> I need anyone (ANYONE) to come and literally fucking SCREAM at me about season 3. @CalicoThunder on tumblr. Come activate my particle barrier.


End file.
